theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ta-Crys Dennjor
(Male) Ta-Crys Dennjor: A native of Stewjon, Ta-Crys is the most goody-two-shoes member of the group. He hails from a large family, and his father is an Imperial Inspector. He’s technically the oldest member. Ta-Crys Dennjor was a Loyal Smuggler. "Star Smugglers" Day 1 He was the first to appear after Miss Eisley (the host character; Siblings) declared the game officially begun, and quite quickly adopted the catchphrase, "Inconceivable", similar to the character of Vizzini, portrayed by Wallace Shawn, in the film The Princess Bride, based on the book of the same name. Just as quickly, he also adopted a tendancy to create lengthy lists of creative adjectives with which to describe his feelings, even going as far to depict the scenario as "the 7th Corellian hell", which resulted in his avid reading of the Basic Thesaurus, Dictionary, and classic novels. At first, Dennjor was quite fidgety and afraid. His emotions and suspicions were consistently erratic. It seemed he had the strongest feelings of betrayal and loneliness because of his naturally responsible and good-willed nature. He wasn't raised to be a crybaby, but he never went through any trials or storms until this incident; he was never put through the fire, so to speak. Because of this, he was quick to find a friend. He found this friend in the person of the intelligent, athletic and brotherly Thenn Prey. Prey immediately returned Dennjor's offer of friendship, which induced a trust between the two. They became like brothers very quickly, till the end. Early on in Day 1, Dennjor was talking to himself for the ship's surveillance cameras to hear, since he was all by his lonesome. He gave his evaluation of each member of "Noise" who had shown up. Shortly afterwards, Nikky Antilles (DarthPotato77) showed up and questioned the trust Dennjor had put into Thenn. Giving his reason seemed to only create suspicion in his colleague's eyes. Prey and Dennjor stayed as thick as thieves throughout this tribulation, defending each other and bonding together through their love of vocabulary and eliminating scum. This was evidently somewhat of a threat at the beginning to Dai Klim (Darth_Namialus) who proceeded to partially bully the two. He also harbored dislike for them both. When Reema Har (Master Kenobi_Wan) suggested voting off Sedge Antilles (Nikky's brother; Squiggy), Dennjor seemed to jump onto the bandwagon too quickly, but this was only because of his fright. This reason, however, did not hold water to any of the others, excluding Prey, of course. This is one among the several reasons Nikky voted for Dennjor on Day 1. When Shalll Marr (Darksiderules13) showed up and declared to everyone he was "seeing 2 alternate futures", Dennjor remarked: "...hallucinating much, Shalll?" For some reason, this ignited some sort of rage in Marr, which caused the latter to punch the former square in the face. Of all the people to come to Dennjor's defense, and much to his surprise, Dai Klim unleashed a blaster and trained it onto Marr while handing the bleeding victim a tissue. Rai Klim (Dai and Kai Klim's sibling; Ivar-Jedi) for reason of a lack of suspicion, befriended Dennjor also, on Day 1. They were also fast friends, and stayed so until his untimely end. (Unfinished) Complete Backstory (Unwritten) Death Ta-Crys Dennjor died on the fourth day of "Star Smugglers" hosted by Siblings. He was poisoned by a tiny razor blade which was placed on a page of his Basic Thesaurus, and was then dipped in neurotoxins whose effects were slow weakening, and coma, followed by death. Category:Playable character Category:Star Smugglers Category:Characters Category:Siblings-Canon Category:Rebel